Pitch's Dughter
by Margo352
Summary: Pitch has a daughter, who is suppose to take his place. But what happens when a certain Guardian falls in love with his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Pitch's daughter chapter 1**

Mavis's P.O.V

I always knew my purpose. I was destined to take my father's place when kids stopped believing in him. Or help him rule the world, whichever came first. I practiced every day under my father's orders, but then what are you supposed to do when you're locked in a tall, tall, really tall black tower at the end of the world with nothing to do? I don't make black sand like my dad though, I make black clouds. When trapped in one you feel nothing but fear, depression, and darkness…Duh, Duh, DUHHHH! Sorry. L :

Anyway truthfully my name is "Depression Black." But I like being called Mavis. It's a much better name, don't you think?

Let me tell you a little bit about myself, as a human you might think I look about 18. I have shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, I'm really energetic. If you saw me on the streets I would be wearing my little black dress, red and black high socks, red high top converse, and fishnet arm covers. Yeah, I kind of look Goth with my pale skin, dark purple lipstick and black eyeliner and I may or may not have vampire fangs, and I may or may not have the ability to turn into a bat…

Anyways….as soon as dad came home yesterday as the sun rose, I knew. I just knew that I was finally leaving the tower. "It's time" he said "No one believes in the bogie man anymore." I tried to contain my excitement. Although I was sad for dad, I WAS LEAVING THE STUPID TOWER! HORAY!

"Don't worry dad I won't let you down!" I said."Good, now go to sleep or practice. You have a big night ahead of you." he said. As dad left( exhausted I might add) I couldn't contain my excitment any more. "YEAH WHOOOOOOO!" I screamed flying into the air and falling back down on my bed.

I have no idea how I was able to sleep but I remember waking to the moon light rays. "Good Luck Depression."He said "And watch out for the guardians! Especially that new one Jack Frost!"He called but I was barley listening.

I was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mavis P.O.V**

I found a small town far enough from home, and smiled at no one particular. I knew I was supposed to go around and make people miserable, but first I wanted to take a look around this strange new world. There were so many colors, even in the dark.

I gasped and ran over to a shop pressing my face against the glass starring at all the beautiful things inside. I ran around the small town for a while gasping and awing at everything.

"OK, Mavis. Time to get to work." I instructed myself. I clamped my hands together and then slowly pulled them away from each other, now between my hands was a small black cloud growing like a power ball. I looked around for a victim…._There!_ I threw my black cloud ball at the small child happily eating a sandwich walking with her dad.

My cloud hit the target and the girl began frowning, tearing up and then…"WHAHH!"The cry made gasp. 'Did I do that?' the child began balling. 'Why did I do that? What did she ever do to me? She was perfectly happy and I just too made her sad!'

"CLOUD!"I demand. The black cloud left the girl and she stood crying mid sniff. I clapped my hands on the cloud and it disappear by disintegrating into the air

'Maybe I should try again... ' I tried ten times, same result. The person would cry, freeze, shiver, growl, retract, and I would call my clouds back and disintegrating them. "WHY WON"T THIS WORK!" I scream.

"I don't know Pitch, maybe because nobody believes in you?" The response was sarcastic, and I knew without even turning around the guardians were behind me. I swallowed my nerves and putting on my brave face I swiveled around and marched up to the group of guardians. There a boy with white hair-jack Frost, no doubt, a giant kangaroo-Easter bunny and a humming bird person thingy -tooth fairy.

"For your information, frost- boy I'm not Pitch." I said to him poking him in chest since it was obvious that he had spoken "My name is Mavis, and I haven't got time for your distractions _guardians._" Their name which was supposed to taste like venom dad had said, tasted like well a chocolate cake that I couldn't have. But I covered it up. They all stare at me speechless.

I clamped my hands together and produced a large black cloud. "ATTACK!" I yell and before they could react, began throwing as many clouds as I could, producing them at light speed.

"AH! I can't see!" "WAHH!" "Why am I so...So...So sad?"

I turned on my heals and running away as fast as possible. I toke of into the night, and flying I headed back home. Dad was _not_ going to be pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

"BEEP! BEEP"

"Jack! Bunny! Tooth! Emergency at Zombie av. In NY!"yelled North (Author's note- this is town were Mavis went to in Hotel Transylvania, and in my story it's a real town.)

"On it!"I yelled. And jumped into bunny's hole.

I hopped out to see a tall black figure scream into the sky "WHY WON"T THIS WORK!"

"I don't know Pitch, maybe because nobody believes in you?" I say. The figure freezes and them whips around. I gasp. It's not Pitch it's a teen age girl. She had shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a short black dress, red and black socks that covered her legs, high red converse and fish net arm covers.

Whoa.

"For your information, frost- boy I'm not Pitch." She says poking me in the chest. Yeah, I can tell. "My name is Mavis, and I haven't got time for your distractions _guardians._" Oh man she was so close, wait are those _fangs?_

She clamped her hands together and when she pulled them apart I saw a dark storm cloud growing in the space. "Attack! She yelled and began throwing them as fast as humanly possible. Uh-Oh.

The cloud hit me in the chest and started to affect me. I saw the guardians, "We never should have trusted you." They said. The scene changed. There was Julia laving roses on the pond "Jack! Jack! Oh this is all my fault!" I started crying "it isn't Julia! It isn't!" I called, but she couldn't here me. I saw millions of terrible things I couldn't take it and couldn't help baling.

%%%

I woke up in my room at North's place. "Jack? Jack are you Ok?" "Ughh..." I grown and open my eyes. "There He is! Jack Frost!" I smile at North. Before closing my eyes again." Come on Jack you've got to get up." Said tooth. "Alright alright" I grown "I'm getting up."

"So there's a new villain?"Asked north, "yep," I say. "Mavis." 'What does she look like 'sandy asks I lean back on my chair?. "Were do I start? She was wearing this little black dress, red and black socks that covered her legs, high red converse and fish net arm covers. She has this black hair and icy blue eyes, oh yeah, and she has vampire fangs."

They all star at me "what?" Bunny stars laughing. "Looks like someone's got a crush!" "I do not!"

"Do too "

"do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Enough! Yelled North "it doesn't matter whether Jacks got a crush or not, we've got more important matters."

"…"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!

North sighed "This is going to be a long day."


End file.
